guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Beacon's (to and from) Ascalon City
Is this needed? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:02, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :It's a good guide. Edit away! RT | Talk 20:04, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::I ran it with a W/R Melandru's Resilience build, back when I ran. 20:13, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Ugh. D/A. Plz get a real build kthx. --Macros 20:24, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Looking at all the other Running Guides that we have, I say this article should be kept. It is fairly detailed, with plenty of maps and possible build strategies. It does need some heavy cleanup to comply with standards of quality and GW:BUILD, but this does not mean it should be deleted outright. (T/ ) 06:58, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :This guide makes this run sound difficult, the only trouble you might have is with the ettins body blocking you. I've run this numerous times to know that I could do this while reading. I'll add my build.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 07:00, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::this run is far from difficult, esp when compaired with droknars or pretty much anything in factions, and does not warrent a guide. so that would leave this as a builds list, which is why i marked it with the delete tag. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 07:11, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::besides, with factions and nightfall, this run is the other way most of the time now. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 07:12, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::So...are you saying that this guide is not worthy of being an article, but the others are? Droks is understandable, even if only for historical reasons, but "Augury to X" - No. Or even Sanctum maybe. That's easy shit for a number of classes... (T/ ) 07:19, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::*Running Sanctum Cay Mission - Possibly keep, though I always thought this was super-easy :::*Augury Rock to Dunes of Despair - Delete :::*Augury Rock to Elona Reach - Delete :::*Augury Rock to Thirsty River - Delete :::*Lion's Arch to Temple of the Ages - Delete :::*Lions Arch to Beacons Perch - Delete (bad name too) :::*Lions Arch to Yaks Bend - Delete (bad name too) :::*Temple of the Ages to Sanctum Cay - Delete :::*The Amnoon Oasis to Augury Rock - Delete :::This is what I propose tbh, if you think this isn't good enough... (T/ ) 07:22, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::cay, keep; rock to X, possibly keep; Lions to X, delete; ToA to cay, delete; Amnoon, possibly keep. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 07:31, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Rock to X, why keep? Like I said, they are very, very easy. I can do it on any class with two speedbuff skills. Or maybe just one and minor healing. Actually, that is true for almost the entire desert tour. People just pay because it is long, not because it is hard. :::::Others OK...Amnoon I guess should be kept since that actually is a frequently looked up thing. I am always ashamed how many people die because they can't use the teleporter. >.> (T/ ) 07:35, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::The teleporters only mess me up when the people I'm running have somehow managed to follow me and stand on it, constantly reseting the pillars, it gets annoying when they won't get off for fear of aggroing something and losing there survivor progress.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 07:37, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :the crystal desert are all pretty simplistic runs, but they are often used (lots of runners making them because there are lots of characters in that area who just want over to get to capable skills) and people should be able to see the method. however, i think there are perhaps 2 runners making the ascalon to lions trip (or fractions there of) because most people who start a new character in this day and age are either 1) playing through the first time, or 2) playing through to experience it again from the begining. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 07:41, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::There's a method? o_O I sure didn't need one. I concur for any Ascalon/LA stuff and I'll delete those if no one has serious objections. (T/ ) 08:19, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Builds Do we really need all those builds? Most of the other "Running from X to Y" articles don't have any builds, except this one, Running Sanctum Cay Mission, Temple of the Ages to Sanctum Cay, and Lion's Arch to Temple of the Ages. Also, some of the builds don't make any sense, such as the Mesmer/Assassin one which has a 10 + 2 attribute in Deadly Arts and only 2 in Shadow Arts (Shadow Form only lasts 7 seconds). There's already a running guide which we could link to to give runners a general idea of the different skills to bring.--[[User:Franc|'franc']] likes ''ta'' 23:19, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Update: I'm working my way around to this page and will make it conform to a higher standard as soon as I can. One method to that end can be seen in Lion's Arch to Sanctum Cay where I've diminished the "Presence" of actual running builds in the guide's Profile as much as humanly possible and would be more than happy to do the same with this Article; again, as soon as I make my way around to it. In the mean time I need to un-link any of the obsolete articles listed above (mainly those indicated by Entropy). Thank you. --'ilr' (03,Jan.'09) Room for more Running Builds I made sure there was an extra slot for each running class. It seems the requirements for a functional build here are fairly tight... It must have near-immunity to Crippling and/or Enchant stripping... either through Stances, or through Spell-Breaking elites. And it must also have enough survivability to live through all the Protector's Strike and Griffon's Sweep attacks coming from the warrior Dwarves who run damn-near as-fast as Griffons themselves. Ironically, the Ice Golems seem to be the least of the threats here when you don't have awesome blocking skills. *frustrated* --'ilr' (06,Jan.'09)